


Gift Basket

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"We had a fight and I feel terrible so I bought you this basket of white kittens AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Basket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles looks around the mall frantically. He has to find it. He has to find something, anything, that will show Derek that they’re okay. He can’t have Derek break up with him. He likes him. He likes him a lot. Stiles starts gnawing on the string of his hoodie. He’s not gonna lie to himself. The other L-word has been nudging his brain as well.

He’s been running around like a crazy person for an hour now. Security is giving him _looks_. Well, sue him for being terrified that his boyfriend is going to leave him. That fight had been bad. There had been yelling. They nev- Well, they do yell, but this was different yelling. This was serious.

He walks out of the mall, pulling his hair in frustration. Fuck. Okay, he just has to figure something out. He could call Lydia. He pulls out his phone as he walks past a small girl with a cardboard box next to her. There’s a sign as well. **_Kittens, $10!!!_** , it says.

Stiles looks inside. There are three kittens left, all snowy white and curled around each other. They’re perfect.

~

The bags of cat-supplies go up first. Half-way up the stairs, Stiles takes a break to catch his breath. Running with wolves may have given him a little more muscle, but hauling almost twenty pounds of kitty-litter, food and assorted toys up an entire building isn’t an easy feat.

When he gets to the top, Derek is waiting for him.

‘Stiles? What are you doing?’

‘No, don’t look inside,’ Stiles says, swatting away Derek’s hand when he tries to peek inside one of the bags. Wait. They’ve just had a fight. He can’t demand things from Derek. ‘Please?’ he adds.

Derek’s eyebrows scream confusion, but the man nods anyway.

‘I just need to get one more thing.’

He races back down to his car. He can’t race back up, though. He bought the kittens a special basket, and during the drive they fell asleep. He really doesn’t want to wake them, because they’re super adorable. He just hopes Derek agrees.

‘Tadaa!’ he whispers as he holds the basket of kittens towards Derek.

‘Kittens?’

‘Yes, they’re a peace offering. I’m sorry about the fight. I’m not changing my views, but I am sorry. And I really don’t want you to break up with me.’ He starts shifting his weight from one foot to another, anxiously awaiting Derek’s answer.

‘Stiles, we fought over comic books. I’m not breaking up with you just because you’re a DC-guy,’ Derek says, shaking his head and looking fond.

‘You’re not?’

‘No. Are you breaking up with me because I’m a Marvel-guy?’

‘Of course not.’ Why would Derek think that? That’s stup- Ah. ‘So there’s no breaking up happening?’

‘No. Definitely not.’

‘Can we still keep the kittens?’

‘We?’ Derek asks, eyebrows quirking up.

‘I- I meant _you_ ,’ Stiles amends quickly. He feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks. ‘You, not we.’

Derek takes the basket out of his hands and places a soft kiss on his lips.

‘Yes. We’re keeping the kittens.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
